High School Passion
by IvoryQueen
Summary: New kid, Dante, is pissing Nero off to no end, and nobody can get enough of it! What will happen when Dante 'comes out? DxN fluff. One shot! AU!


High School Passion

**Summary:**

**New kid, Dante, is pissing Nero off to no end, and nobody can get enough of it! What will happen when Dante 'comes out'? DxN fluff. One shot! AU!**

**AN:**

**Quick DxN one shot! I'm sorry about Aria, I know I haven't posted in a while. My plot bunny ran away and it's on hiatus until I catch it. Anyway, enjoy this AU drabble while I'm working on that!**

**Warning:**

**Dante x Nero! if you don't like don't read. NO SEX!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I can only wish that one day I'll wake up with the rights to Devil May cry, until then I own nothing.**

* * *

He was beyond pissed! The new kid, Dante, was an ass to say the least! Nero was generally a laid back kind of guy, but there were two thing with him you did not mess with: classes and sexuality. That's right, sexuality! Nero was gay! He knew he was gay and there was no point in denying it! He liked guys, every one at his school knew and no matter the shit he got for it, Nero was proud of who he was! And as he stormed out of seventh period English, and ran into his best friend, Kyrie, that was exactly what was going through his head!

To clarify, Nero wasn't just pissed at this point. He was truly and genuinely livid and with good reason. For the fifth time in Nero's day, Dante was called up to introduce himself to the class. It seemed the teenager got more comfortable with his surroundings per each greeting because each time he got up he got cockier, more insulting, and more stupid. Nero could deal with it, for the most part, but when Dante got up in front of the class and complied to the teacher's instruction of 'tell us about yourself' with, "Hi, my name is Dante. I suck at school but love the social aspect of it. For any single girls or guys, (he made sure to wink directly at Nero) I'm single as well and interested," Nero knew he'd have to make something lethally clear: you did not mess with him.

Kyrie frowned at her best friend's scowl, "What's wrong?" she asked innocently, realizing there was a problem.

"Dante! That's what's wrong!" Nero growled, fists clenched, fire in his azure eyes.

Kyrie giggled. "You mean the new kid with a stupid sense of humor? Why, what'd he do?" she poked finding great humor of her own in her fellow ninth grader's slightly unreasonably passionate fury.

"He called me out in class and completely invalidated my love of learning in two sentences!" the teen spat lividly.

Kyrie had to suppress her laughter. Life was just so much funnier when you weren't allowed to laugh.

"What! What is so damn funny, Kyrie, because it's not this!" he shouted impatiently as Kyrie composed herself. She couldn't help it. Kyrie knew exactly what was going on and exactly how it was going to end, and it wouldn't end with Nero angry. But for now she'd have to pretend this was a serious issue, "Kyrie, he just crossed my two and _only_ lines! This isn't a joke!"

"Right. You're right, okay. I'm sorry. Keep going," she encouraged.

"That's it. There's nothing else to say," he huffed.

"Right, okay so are you going to kiss him?"

"What? Kyrie weren't you listening? He's a homophobic, brainless jerk that succeeded in crossing my only two boundaries in less than sixty seconds! Why in Hell would I _kiss_ him!" Nero tried to keep looking angry as he whispered the word kiss, his face turning six shades of red.

Kyrie lost her composure and burst into giggles again. "Alright, well you might want to swallow your pride because here he comes," she informed peering over Nero's shoulder.

Nero rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something along the lines of, 'Right, and I'm supposed to believe that?' but before he could Kyrie blurted out, "Hi Dante!" and to Nero's complete, unguarded surprise she got a response.

"Hey . . . Kyrie, was it?" Dante drawled smoothly, grinning and leaning on the lockers the duo was standing near.

"Yup," she chirped throwing Nero a hidden grin.

He growled inwardly at the older boy's presence and his original scowl reformed itself on his face. "May we help you?" he bit out dangerously, turning slowly to face the other white haired man.

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you were free on Saturday."

"Kyrie's made other plans," the younger silver head protected.

"I wasn't talking to Kyrie," Dante smirked flirtatiously.

Suddenly, said ninth grade brunette's voice was heard braking the blue eye stare down. "I think I'll just leave you two be," she said awkwardly, padding off behind the lockers and hiding to watch the inevitable unfold.

"Would you drop your stupid game, already!" Nero accused, absolutely boiling with rage.

"What game?" Dante giggled playfully.

"Oh don't give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" the younger silver hair growled.

"Give you what? What are you on about Nero?"

"You're not gay! You're not bi! You're just another brainless pretty face looking for a fight! And if you don't drop this pick-on-the-little-gay-boy act soon, you'll get a lot more than you're bargaining for!"

"So, what you're saying is that you don't think I like you, but that you like me, or at least think I'm hot, and that since I'm looking for a date, I'll walk away from here with chapped lips and a hard on instead? Is that what I'm hearing?"  
Nero's fist nearly connected with Dante's jaw but Dante caught it and pulled the blushing teen into a passionate kiss instead.  
Both sets of blue eyes fluttered closed and Nero wrapped his arms around Dante's neck as Dante pulled Nero's hips closer. Needless to say, neither boy had a problem skipping eighth period that day. And by the end of the day, Dante walked away with chapped lips, a hard on, _and_ a date for Saturday. Kyrie just grinned smugly. She loved being right.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry it's so short. Please read _and_ review (just click the button over there ****[-] ****to tell me what you think and you'll get cookies _and_ stolen juice boxes). I take comments, questions, and concerns! Just no flames please (hides behind burning building). Thank you!**

**-IvoryQueen**


End file.
